Draumur um Nínu
|conductor = Jón Ólafsson|position = 15th|points = 26|previous = Eit lag enn|next = Nei eða já|image = Ic91.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}Draumur um Nínu '''(translation: The Dream about Nina), sometimes simply referred to as '''Nina, was the Icelandic entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Stefán & Eyfi The song, with its catchy piano intro, is a ballad, with the singers expressing their love for the titular Nina. It appears that she can never be with them, however the reason for this is never explained. It was performed second on the night following Yugoslavia and preceding Malta. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 26 points. Despite the low result, it maintained regular airplay in Iceland. Lyrics |-| Icelandic= Núna ertu hjá mér, Nína Strýkur mér um vangann, Nína Ó, haltu í höndina á mér, Nína Því þú veist að ég mun aldrei aftur Ég mun aldrei, aldrei aftur Aldrei aftur eiga stund með þér Það er sárt að sakna einhvers Lífið heldur áfram, til hvers? Ég vil ekki vakna frá þér Því ég veit að þú munt aldrei aftur Þú munt aldrei, aldrei aftur Aldrei aftur strjúka vanga minn Þegar þú í draumum mínum birtist allt er ljúft og gott Og ég vildi ég gæti sofið heila öld Því að nóttin veitir aðeins skamma stund með þér Er ég vakna Nína, þú ert ekki lengur hér Opna augun Engin strýkur blítt um vanga mér Dagurinn er eilífð án þín Kvöldið kalt og tómlegt án þín Er nóttin kemur fer ég til þín Þegar þú í draumum mínum birtist allt er ljúft og gott Og ég vildi ég gæti sofið heila öld Því að nóttin veitir aðeins skamma stund með þér Er ég vakna Nína, þú ert ekki lengur hér Opna augun Engin strýkur blítt um vanga mér Er ég vakna, ó Nína, þú ert ekki lengur hér Opna augun Engin strýkur blítt um vanga mér |-| translation= Now you are beside me, Nina Caressing my cheek, Nina Oh, hold my hand, Nina For you know that I will never again I will never, never again Never again share a moment with you It hurts to miss someone Life goes on, but for what reason? I do not want to wake up from you Because I know that you will never ever You will never, never ever Never ever caress my cheek When you appear in my dreams everything is sweet and good I wish I could sleep for a century Because the night only offers a moment with you When I wake up Nina, you are no longer here My eyes open But there’s no one to caress my cheek A day is like an eternity, without you The night is cold and empty, without you When the night comes I go to you When you appear in my dreams everything is sweet and good I wish I could sleep for a century Because the night only offers a moment with you When I wake up Nina, you are no longer here My eyes open But there’s no one to caress my cheek When I wake up, oh Nina, you are no longer here My eyes open But there’s no one to caress my cheek Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Iceland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:Curse of Number Two